marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Essex
Sinister born Nathaniel Essex is a Genius-Level Geneticist, a frequent ally of Apocalypse and an enemy of the X-Men. Early Life Nathaniel Essex was born in Victorian England during the 19th Century, coming to prominence in the latter half. It was the "first" mutant, Apocalypse who turned Dr. Essex into Mr. Sinister. He was chosen because of his research and his obsession with Charles Darwin's theory on evolution, though he believed the morals of such men were getting in the way of true progress. He truly began his work in 1859 when he learned that he along with the rest of humanity was steadily becoming mutant, thanks to what he classified as Essex factors. His work was ridiculed and after his son's death at the age of four, thanks to numerous birth defects, he became even more intent at pursuing his work. He sought out a patron, all turning him down, except the Hellfire Club. The victims of his tests included his four year old son, whom he exhumed to perform experiments on in hopes of resurrecting him. Becoming Sinister It was then that Dr. Nathaniel Essex forged an alliance with Apocalypse after he was contacted Telepathically by the god-like mutant, wishing for Essex to help release him from his sarcophagus. After seeing the potential of the geneticist, Apocalypse awakened his latent Telepathy and granted him the additional powers of longevity, superhuman strength, telekinesis and a healing factor as well as promising to help resurrect his son. Now called Sinister, he was now one of four Horsemen Of Apocalypse and had the duty to find three other horsemen to release Apocalypse from his slumber. Leaving England In 1882, Sinister was present at Darwin’s funeral, reveling in the irony that the man who was once vilified was being buried in Westminster Abbey, the highest church of England. Soon after, he left for The United States. In the 1920s, Essex encountered a man named Herbert Edgar Wyndham, who dreamed of doing what Sinister had already accomplished—breaking the genetic code for human DNA. Essex worked side by side with Wyndham, who would later become better known as the High Evolutionary. By 1928 Wyndham had begun crude experimentations on lab animals with radiation exposure with little success. During a trip to an international conference on genetics in Geneva, Switzerland, Wyndham suddenly felt ill. Stumbling out into the street he met the hypnotic gaze of a man in a top hat and coat, shrouded in darkness. From this stranger Wyndham was handed a gift that should not exist in that time—a blueprint for breaking the genetic code. Whether Wyndham's benefactor is Sinister or not remains unrevealed. Second Love In the 1950s, Essex spent some time in California, gathering subjects for his experiments; while in Los Angeles, he met and fell in love with radio comedienne Faye Livingstone, though he never admitted his feelings. Discovering his secret laboratory one night, Essex confronted her with the truth—she carried the x-factor in her genes, and her offspring would produce special children, children that would be more than human. Horrified, Faye tried to leave, but Essex kept her prisoner. Months passed, filled with degrading examinations and Essex broke her in mind and spirit. Then, in the middle of a raging storm one night, Essex released her and the two made love, resulting in her pregnancy. Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: He can read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *'Mental Paralysis': ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *'Mind Control': capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in his physical presence. *'Dilate Power': ability to mentally paralyze a foe he's touching and the ability to psionically "turn off" the superpowers of any mutant. Telekinesis: possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy, psionically. He can “lift” as much as 10 tons of weight and possibly even more and can enable himself to “fly” at great speed. Regenerative Healing Factor: Mister Sinister is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Sinister can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, broken bones, and severe burns within a matter of moments. Superhuman Stamina: Mister Sinister's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. Superhuman Strength: possesses superhuman strength, which may be a product of his shapeshifting. Sinister is able to press lift within 2 to 10 ton range. Superhuman Reflexes: Mister Sinister's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. Cellular Shapeshifting: ability to control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume the form of any one he wishes. Concussive Blasts: can fire blasts of concussive force from his hands. Abilities Genius-Level Geneticist: Sinister is a genius and a geneticist of the highest order, able to predict genetic mutations and splice DNA. It is quite probable his powers are the result of self-experimentation - his shapeshifitng power is due to a procedure he performed on himself. He can also produce large amounts of clones. Master Surgeon: He is a master surgeon. Skilled Mechanical Engineer: having created devices that seem to have been taken from the tales of Jules Verne. Master Manipulator: He possesses a good deal of knowledge in psychology, and is a skilled manipulator. Personality Nathaniel Essex is a ruthless man who has no compunctions about ruining the lives of others to get what he wants. He prefers to operate in the shadows, letting lackeys and unsuspecting dupes do his dirty work. He is arrogant, confident, and expects total obedience from his underlings. He is known to have collaborated with members of the Nazi party. Relationships *''Relationships'': Nathaniel Essex/Relationships *''Family'': Nathaniel Essex/Family Romantic Interests ---- * Rebecca Essex * Faye Livingstone Ally's Apocalypse ---- Notes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Bad Characters Category:Widower Characters Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:English Category:Americans Category:Red Eyes Category:Fathers